Quiétude brisée
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Hotsuma est en colère ! Shusei le lui avait juré !


**Titre** : Quiétude brisée.

 **Fandom** : Uragiri.

 **Pairing** : Hotsuma/Shusei.

 **Rating** : K.

 **Genre** : Humour.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri. Je ne fais qu'un modeste emprunt.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Jurer.

 **Résumé** : Hotsuma est en colère ! Shusei le lui avait juré !

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

 **Quiétude brisée.**

Un cri résonna dans la rue quand une vieille dame se fit violemment bousculer par un adolescent blond qui courrait ventre à terre en jurant à tout va. Un homme en costume cravate aida la vieille dame à se stabiliser et à ramasser le sac de courses qu'elle avait fait tomber dans la bousculade.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui, ça va. Merci pour votre aide, répondit la vieille dame. Et dire qu'il ne s'est même pas excusé.

\- Ah… Les jeunes de nos jours, soupira l'homme.

\- A qui le dites vous !

A plusieurs mètres de là, le jeune en question poursuivait sa course effrénée, chaque pas ponctué par des jurons tous plus imagés les uns que les autres. Ce traître ne l'avait même pas attendu ! Même pas prévenu ! Pas un mot, rien, que dalle, nada ! Il croyait qu'il allait se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement ? Il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Il refusait d'être laissé en plan comme une vulgaire chaussette !

A l'angle de la rue, le blond effectua un dérapage parfaitement maîtrisé avant de piquer un sprint digne des jeux olympiques. Le portail était en vue et il accéléra encore, se mettant à hurler en voyant une silhouette féminine prête à le refermer.

\- Tôko ! Laisse ouvert ! J'arrive !

Tôko eut à peine de le temps d'identifier celui qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi quand il passa en trombe devant elle, le déplacement d'air faisant se soulever sa jupe et ses cheveux.

Le temps qu'elle réajuste sa tenue et se recoiffe, l'importun était déjà loin, fine silhouette qui rapetissait rapidement. Le temps qu'elle ferme le portail, il avait disparu à l'intérieur du manoir. Tournant la tête vers son frère, elle s'enquit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Tsukumo tout en haussant les épaules. Mais j'en connais un qui va prendre cher si j'en crois ce que j'entends.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il jure comme un charretier... encore pire que d'habitude.

\- On ferait peut-être bien de se dépêcher alors.

Le frère et la sœur hâtèrent le pas, estimant préférable de ne pas trop tarder afin d'éviter un potentiel carnage au sein du paisible manoir.

Dans ledit Manoir, le coureur montait quatre à quatre les marches menant aux étages, ne prêtant nullement attention aux récriminations diverses et variées suite à son passage-boulet-de-canon. Tôma pleurait après sa vaisselle cassée suite à une bousculade, Tachibana promettait mille morts et tortures au responsable de l'envol de son chapeau préféré, Sodome s'était réfugié terrifié sous le canapé et refusait d'en sortir malgré les cajoleries de Yuki, sous l'œil blasé de Luka.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant entrer Tôko et Tsukumo qui s'enquirent immédiatement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous s'interrogèrent sur la raison d'une telle furie, mais la réponse leur parvint au travers d'une voix sonore et outragée dont les échos se répercutèrent sur les murs, amplifiant le hurlement.

\- TU M'AVAIS JURÉ !

Assis à son bureau, Shusei se boucha instinctivement les oreilles en entendant la porte de sa chambre claquer violemment contre le mur.  
\- TU M'AVAIS JURÉ !

\- Hotsuma je ne suis pas sourd, enfin je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à présent. Inutile de crier, soupira Shusei en ôtant ses mains de ses oreilles.

Hotsuma pénétra d'un pas vindicatif dans la chambre et se planta devant son partenaire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une moue boudeuse tordant sa bouche.

\- N'empêche que tu m'avais juré !

Shusei leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

\- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me dédire, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire.

Hotsuma fronça les sourcils et pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ami l'accusa :

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu à la fin des cours ? Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu. Je t'ai attendu comme un con moi !

Shusei éclata de rire et sortit de son sac un dépliant qu'il tendit au blond. Ce dernier l'ouvrit curieux, lu ce que son partenaire lui pointa du doigt, blêmit, leva les yeux vers Shusei, puis soupira lourdement, baissant honteusement la tête, toute colère envolée. Compatissant, Shusei se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule défaite du blond.

\- Ce n'est rien tu sais. Je t'ai promis, et je tiendrais ma promesse. Mais ce sera demain... Et je t'attendrais à la sortie des cours.

Hostuma opina puis s'éloigna pour se laisser tomber sur le lit de Shusei en soupirant profondément. Shusei ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, souriant doucement en voyant la tête de chien battu de son partenaire.

\- Pour une fois que tu acceptes de venir avec moi à la salle d'arcades. J'étais tellement content...

\- Que tu n'as pas pensé qu'aujourd'hui c'était fermé, conclut Shusei en riant doucement.

Hotsuma grogna en réponse avant de se jeter sur Shusei pour le faire taire, celui-ci profitant de l'occasion pour se moquer du blond trop impulsif. Quelques étages plus bas, Tsukumo informa les autres du pourquoi du comment, ce qui amusa tout le monde, sauf Tachibana qui râlait encore après son chapeau. Et le manoir du Crépuscule retrouva sa quiétude habituelle.

Fin.


End file.
